Even those of us who don't gamble are drawn into the mystique of a slot machine. The flashing lights and loud sounds draw us in, while the pull handle and spinning wheels hold our attention. Then the sure knowledge that the next coin will be the big winner keeps us as a returning customer. The draw of the slot machine is incredible when one thinks that it is almost guaranteed to give you nothing when you place money in it. However, one (1) slot machine begins to look the rest after only a short while, and there is nothing to draw a potential gambler to one (1) machine or casino over the next. As such, casinos and slot machine manufacturers are on the continual lookout for new and exciting game themes and motifs. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which new and exciting slot machines can be introduced to the gambling public. The use of the slot machine provides players with a higher level of engagement when playing slot machines that is not only quick, easy, and effective, but addictive as well.